


Still Gonna Date You

by clowchan



Series: Vampire Barba Chronicles [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: AU, Barisi - Freeform, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was based on a prompt tumblr user ladyzootie gave me:<br/>“Barba and Carisi a few hours before they transform trying to have a quiet dinner before hunting and fighting each other “ I tweaked it a little</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Gonna Date You

**Author's Note:**

> As always I'm terrible with titles

Barba finally asked Carisi out. It took him a long time to actually accept his feelings about the younger detective. And when he did, Carisi nearly bounced up and down with excitement.

"Calm down, " Barba shakes his head.

"Sorry, sorry. I thought you would never ask," he grinned like a fool.

"Now I have," Barba looks at him,  "Be there at 7PM. _Sharp_." He turns on his heel and leaves promptly before Carisi could even get an "OK" out.

Barba was in a slight predicament - he asked Carisi out the same day his vampirism was at its height and this wasn't the first time he's done something insane. While he was thirsting for his blood, asking out Carisi wasn't because of it. His feelings for him came from an honest place. The plan was to take him out, get back to his place, drink his blood, and leave. He had a backup excuse if Carisi questioned him leaving early the next day.

* * *

The restaurant he chose was called _The Bluestone_. It wasn't too fancy, but it wasn't lowbrow either. He didn't want to overwhelm Carisi on their first date, plus he didn't think Carisi owned any expensive suits either. It was 7 and Barba looked around and peered into the window, there was no sign of him inside the place or anywhere. He lets out a very audible annoyed sigh. He texted him the directions and  gave him a good 3 hours for this date. Typical. Although he had learned how to control when his fangs would appear, he could feel them coming in. This sometimes happened when he was angry or scared. He pulls out his phone and texts, "Where are you? You're late  >:(" As soon as he hits send, he sees a tall lanky figure running towards him.

"Sorry! My ma had a slight emergency, but it's all good," Carisi said, catching his breath before he feels his phone buzzes and he checks it. A small smile forms on his face, "I never pictured you to be someone who uses emojis."

"I can be expressive, sometimes." His comment dripped with sarcasm and Carisi's shoulders slump a little hearing it. Barba was still annoyed with him being late, clenching his jaw some before he actually took notice of what Carisi was wearing: a maroon sweater and nice black slacks. He was surprised he could dress rather well. Perhaps the emergency was his mother dressing him. The thought amused him so as he drew his fangs back in. He looks at him again, smiling. He didn't want to start the night on a sour note, "Let's go."  
  
"Sure," Carisi looked relieved as he holds the door for him.

"Thanks," Barba walks right in.

* * *

The date itself went surprisingly well. Carisi was a lot more articulate and knew various subjects than he put on at work. Barba found him smiling more and more with every word Carisi spoke. He's never felt that way for someone in a long while. They discussed simple intros about themselves like families, birthdays, and the like. When they finish their meals, Barba asks, "So my place or yours?"

Carisi blushes, stumbling on his words, "I- I can't. Not tonight. I have to help my ma run some errands." He speaks faster, "B-but-I-would-love-to-tomorrow."

"I understand." There was slight disappointment in Barba's voice.

"I'm sorry ... Rafi, " Carisi knitted his brows as he bites his lip.

"It's ok. I can do tomorrow." Barba places a tip down.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise!" He leans in and kisses Barba, gently.

"You ... better," he mumbles against his lips.

* * *

Both men parted ways and Barba was now alone. He was annoyed for a second time, kicking a pebble into the street. How could Carisi not want to come home with him or vice versa, especially with how ecstatic he was that he, Rafael Barba, asked him out?  Now he had to find someone else to feed on. He did not plan for that. Another month, another random stranger. He lets his fangs come back in and taking out his contacts as he stalks his usual haunts. It doesn't take long for him to find someone, a man in his early 30s, who looked sort of like Carisi. He could only pretend as he bit his neck and  began to drink, when he feels someone yank him off his meal, feeling claws dig into his shoulder, and thrown to the ground. "What the?!"

"No more of that!"

A looming shadow with glowing orange eyes comes towards him with some sort of weapon. For some reason the voice sounded familiar as he scoots backwards, getting back up to defend himself. He had no time to think of who it was. The figure tries to strike him again. Barba manages to dodge the attack, punching his assailant in the face. This gave him a moment to take off. His mind was racing. _Who was this? And why were they trying to attack him?_  It only took his attacker less than a minute to catch up to him. _Damn_. He felt a hand grab his throat, shoving him into a wall; however, his quick reflexes manages to catch his hand before it struck him with a stake. He finally gets a glimpse of his attacker. Despite his ragged appearance, he knew him. " _SONNY?!_ " The grip around his neck loosens before pushing Carisi off of him, brushing himself off.

"Raf?!" Carisi looks back at him, astounded.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he says as he wipes the side of his mouth.

"You're a vampire?!"  Carisi rubs his bruised cheek.

"Could you say that louder for _the whole world to hear_?" Barba growled in a low tone. "And yes, for a couple years. By the way, is this what you meant by helping your mother?" He rolls his eyes, crossing his arms before returning his attention back to Carisi. He noticed how his normally smooth face was bearded, his ears were long and pointed,  his sky blue eyes were now  glowing orange, his eyebrows were thick and his hair was longer.

"Sorta. It's just ..." Carisi walks up to him. 

"Just what?" Barba steps back from him.

"I honestly didn't mean to leave our date like that b-but," his eyes look towards the ground. "I could feel myself transforming at the restaurant. I had to leave. I normally take a concoction to prevent it. It usually works, not this time. "

"Ok, but answer me this," Barba said in a huff, "Why the hell were you trying to kill me?"

"Tradition. Kinda have to when I'm like this. There are weird hierarchies and rules we have to follow." Carisi rubs his arm, nervously. Barba sees the long claws that gripped him before.

"We?"

"My family. The type of werewolf I am runs in my family, but only the males transform. I envy my sisters," he frowns some.  "Friggin' lucky, if you ask me. We're bred to be hunters and when we do transform, we have to. Only good thing is we easily blend in crowds.”

Barba cocks an eyebrow, eyeing his pointed ears and his claws, then looking back at him.

Carisi quietly laughs, "Yeah, I know. I look like the Wolfman, but it's called _a hat and gloves_. You'd be surprised how many people don't pay attention."

"Believe me I know," he slightly shrugs as they walk to a more secure area.

Carisi frowns, "W-we can't be seen together or actually be together."

"Why not? It's completely legal. Believe me, I checked the books. _Twice_ ," Barba says.

"Y-you don't know?" he says, looking surprised.

"Know what?" Barba was confused.

"Werewolves. Vampires. Mortal enemies. That's the one thing movies didn't lie about. It's like an unwritten rule," Carisi’s hands gestured some.

Barba raises an eyebrow, "Seriously? And when are you one to follow rules exactly?"

Carisi blushes, " This is different. "

"If we're mortal enemies, why aren't you trying to attack me again? Seems iffy, if you ask me." Barba wasn't convinced Carisi was a killer.

"I mean, honestly, I kinda hate doing it. It's why I drink the concoction. My ma gets mad at me for it saying I'm letting the family down."

"Then stop," Barba looks at him seriously.

"I wish I co-"

"No more excuses," Barba places a finger on his lips. "This ends now. You clearly don't want to do this. I can hear it in your voice."

"I guess," Carisi was still nervous. "But it still means we can't date."

"Because it goes against some ancient tradition? I don't care. We're still gonna go out. Except for the part where you tried to kill me, I like you," Barba said with a serious tone of voice.

"Rafael, I don't want to put you in dang-"

"I'm not scared.  Also, you're staying with me tonight. No ifs, ands or buts." Barba puts a hand on his hip.

Carisi only nods as he puts on a beanie and a pair of gloves. There was no way he could win an argument against him.  Barba takes him by the hand and leads him away.

* * *

At Barba's apartment, Carisi tosses off his hat and gloves. "Fancy place you got here."

"It's something," Barba smirks as he goes up to Carisi and he strokes his beard. "So odd."

"So are your eyes," he blurts out before slinking back, "Sorry."

"It's fine. They are pretty odd," he takes out his contact case,"Hence these."

"Don't. Don't put those on," Carisi blushed even harder than before, "It's only us and ... and I like seeing each other in our true forms." He bites his lip. "That sounded corny, didn't it?"

"A bit, " Barba places the case down on a table. "I wonder." He looks at Carisi. "I haven't researched this. I didn't realise you, well, werewolves existed. Is it possible to drink werewolf blood?"

Carisi's eyes went wide open, "I don't even know."

"You owe me. You did throw me off my dinner," Barba tongues his fangs.

"I ... did, but I thought you were someone else," he plays with his own hands. “I guess I do owe you.”

Barba leads him to his couch, “It’ll be quick.” He looks straight into Carisi’s eyes, making him fall asleep. Barba honestly had no clue if drinking such blood was dangerous or not. He knew drinking another vampire’s blood could make him violently sick, but a werewolf’s, he would soon find out. He bit into his neck, drinking slowly, unsure. An incredible warmth was felt throughout his body. It was the exact same feeling when he drank one of his favourite bourbons. There was no hint of being sick at all, which he was grateful for. In fact, his blood was  quite pleasant as he drank it  for another minute or so. After he gets his fill, he licks his wounds, and wakes him up. “Hey.”

Carisi wakes up, a little dazed, not realising he was asleep before. “Mmmso are you gonna do this?”

“Already did,” Barba smiles. “Thank you.”

“That wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be,” he rubs the wound. “A little itchy, though.”

“Happens,” Barba shrugs.

Carisi looks at him, “Are you still sure you want to go out with me cause –“

“Look, I’m usually not one to bend the rules but for this one I will,” Barba caresses his face. “ _I like you._ ” He pulls  him onto the couch. He honestly didn’t care if these rules were real or not, he was still going to date Sonny Carisi.


End file.
